


Moves Like Jagger

by ElfieRae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieRae/pseuds/ElfieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on,” Kiba tugged at a pale wrist, his feet already moving away from the body still practically glued to the stool. He knew how much Sasuke had needed this night, how much his best friend had wanted to spend his last ‘free’ day having fun with him. It had hurt him to see the usually stoic man down enough to admit his feelings to him, even if it had been years ago, it still felt fresh in Kiba’s mind. He had been waiting for this celebratory day since that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Like Jagger

**Author's Note:**

> The idea wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write down what was in my head. I think I listened to it too many times I somehow picked out a deeper meaning;;;;

 

“Come on,” Kiba tugged at a pale wrist, his feet already moving away from the body still practically glued to the stool. He knew how much Sasuke had needed this night, how much his best friend had wanted to spend his last ‘free’ day having fun with him. It had hurt him to see the usually stoic man down enough to admit his feelings to him, even if it had been years ago, it still felt fresh in Kiba’s mind. He had been waiting for this celebratory day since that night.

“I haven’t had enough to drink yet,” Sasuke’s voice was as smooth as ever, even if his cheeks were slightly red from the shots he had already had. Obviously he felt as though they hadn’t been enough. Kiba had already had at least two more than the other man and the light buzz he had going was making him anxious to get out onto the dance floor, if only for the sake of keeping Sasuke’s mind off of whatever it was he was thinking about. He’d done an excellent job all day, enough so that he had actually gotten Sasuke to laugh. He didn’t think he would ever forget the smile he saw on the man’s face or how it had made his heart swell in his chest.

“You just need to _move_ ,” Kiba emphasized his point with an over exaggerated roll of his hips and a few over-flown dance steps. Sasuke tried to hide his amusement with the little show Kiba was putting on, but Kiba already knew he was getting to him. “Come on,” he tugged on Sasuke even more, forcing the lithe body to lose its balance and forcing Sasuke to his feet. “All right, you’re up, lets go!” Kiba tugged on Sasuke more, though Sasuke resisted at first, but only long enough for him to down the shot he had just paid for.

They had been out all day, doing whatever they had felt like which mostly meant they had simply hung out like they used to do in high school before Sasuke had been too busy with his education. His father had pushed him for a profession that Sasuke really hadn’t cared for but excelled in. Now, since he was graduating the next day, any free time Sasuke had while still in college would be gone completely. Which meant that any semblance of a personal life the youngest heir had was about to disappear. Of course Sasuke had objected, he had told his father and mother what he wanted to do, but like every argument Sasuke and his father had, Sasuke lost. And just like always, Sasuke came to Kiba to vent his frustrations.

That had led to far more complicated things that either man had expected at the time and they had both agreed, mostly for Sasuke’s sake, since he wanted better control on his life, on the life that he felt had been decided for him, that they’d simply wait it out. Neither of them had expected it to take more than just a few years. He had achieved far more than his father had expected, and yet it seemed the man wasn’t proud, which was disheartening for Sasuke, especially after his mother had died.

Pushing all thoughts from his own mind, Kiba turned on Sasuke, walking backwards along the wall that was beside the large area where bodies were bumping and grinding against one another.“I should go request that one song they played at prom!” Kiba laughed when Sasuke scowled, his nose wrinkling in distaste. “Oh come on!” He began to dance again, this time much more poorly, mimicking how they had danced in high school.

“You’re just as immature as you were then,” Sasuke snorted softly, but his lips were turned up at the corners, letting Kiba know that he was getting to Sasuke again. Hopefully the alcohol would help ease the man up a little since he had been tense all day.

“I was a babe magnet and you know it!” Kiba began thrusting his hips forward in time with the heavy beat that was pounding through them from the large speakers. “A rebel! Chicks loved it!” He tugged Sasuke closer to himself so that they wouldn’t have to shout as loud to hear one another. Plus it was easier to tease Sasuke when he was closer, despite how much Sasuke looked as though he didn’t want to be associated with him at the moment. Especially since he was dancing like a retard.

“You look like a moron,” Sasuke pushed at his shoulder which only made Kiba laugh and dance even more awkwardly. “You _and_ that ego of yours.”

“I could give two less of a shit,” Kiba laughed, enjoying the conflicting emotions he could see in the dark eyes on him. Sasuke shook his head to hide the grin that slipped onto his lips, then pretended to be distracted with watching the other people as they danced. “How’s this?” Kiba asked, making sure he looked as ridiculous as possible. No one was paying attention to them anyway.

“You’re impossible.” Sasuke scoffed and began to turn to walk away, though Kiba knew the other man well enough to know he wouldn't just leave him there, though he wouldn't put it past Sasuke to walk out of the club on him.

Grabbing the pale wrist again, Kiba tugged Sasuke back to himself while he stepped forward -- leaving the ridiculousness he had been enjoying a moment ago swiftly behind him-- and making sure to press his body flush against Sasuke’s back. He began to move his hips with the beat, starting slowly at first, then enough so that he was moving Sasuke’s as well. “How’s this?” Kiba whispered against the curve of Sasuke’s ear that peeked out from his ebony hair. As he did so he allowed his hands to slide down Sasuke’s sides until they were resting on his hips. “I promise I’ll behave now.”

A grin slipped onto Kiba’s lips when he felt Sasuke lay his weight back against him, “Could be better,” Sasuke teased, though a low, pleased purr rolled through his chest.

“Could it now?” Scoffing playfully, Kiba thrust his hips forward so that Sasuke was forced back into his feet, then quickly slipped around the other man. He began to walk backwards again, pulling Sasuke into the crowd of moving bodies.

Tugging Sasuke to him once they were closer to the middle of the floor, Kiba quickly put his hands on the other man’s waist and began to move them both. “I’m the best you’re ever gonna get.” Kiba grinned cockily, knowing just how true the statement was, even if Sasuke chuckled at it. “Even Mick Jagger would be jealous.” This made Sasuke laugh, which pleased Kiba more than anything and he made them both move a little more with the music.

It was easy enough to get them both focused on moving to the quick beat of the song, especially with the alcohol working its way into their systems. And after a few songs, Kiba no longer had to keep Sasuke’s body moving for him. His smile continued to grow the longer they stayed out on the dance floor, allowing the heavy bass and the upbeat melodies to guide their bodies to move.

Unable to help help himself, Kiba watched Sasuke while he danced with him. He could easily see beneath the slightly glazed-over look in Sasuke’s eyes (he was now buzzing at least) that he was enjoying himself. But he could also see the pain that they were both actively trying to repress. It hurt him more than he had ever led on to see that look in his best friend’s eyes. He wanted nothing more than to make Sasuke happy, to allow the man before him to have _his_ dream instead of watching him be forced to do what his father wanted him to do.

It was why when the next song started, Kiba grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled the lithe body to him, not caring that they were both sweaty and hot. He laughed breathily against the lips just past his own, his forehead resting against Sasuke’s. Slender fingers slid upwards along his bare arms and over the sleeves of his t-shirt before tangling into the hair on the nape of Kiba's neck. It caused a shiver to run up his spine and another low laugh to slip from between his lips.

Sasuke tugged lightly on his hair, forcing him back far enough to look into his eyes. A grin was curled on the pale lips and the pain that had been so obvious a moment ago was now less so. Kiba remembered that Sasuke had told him, that when they were together, everything hurt less, that he felt more like himself --which was something, like his feelings, that Sasuke always kept to himself-- and could allow himself to let go. The look Sasuke was giving him at that moment told Kiba that was just what Sasuke wanted. He wanted to let go, wanted Kiba to take control. Even if it was just for tonight.

It didn’t take more than a second for Kiba to close the distance between them, his lips pressing firmly against Sasuke’s own, even while they continued to move with the music. Their breathing quickly became heavier the longer they kissed and Kiba was forced to pull back to get a breath. Sasuke was panting softly as well, his lips slightly redder from the force of the kiss.

“I’m not drunk enough,” the words were barely audible over the music, but Kiba heard them clearly.

“Then keep kissing me,” He laughed lightly at his statement, and grinned when Sasuke smirked at it.

Another shiver moved up Kiba’s spine when he realized that Sasuke’s palm was pressed against his cheek, cool against his own heated skin. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Sasuke’s lips though, watching as Sasuke’s tongue peeked out from between them to smooth over the lower one in a fluid motion in preparation for another kiss. The feelings that he had been repressing for years churned up at that moment, forcing Kiba forward again, not caring if either were ready for it. He quickly closed the distance between their lips, his own pressed firmly against Sasuke’s and forcing them to part even more. It was clear that, so far, everything he was doing, Sasuke wanted. A moment later he felt Sasuke’s tongue sweep over his own lips and he met it with his own, tasting the slightly bitter tang of the tequila Sasuke had imbibed earlier.

They continued kissing, and moving to the music pounding through them, not caring if anyone saw. Both were too engrossed with one another to care. Kiba allowed his hands to wander, smoothing around Sasuke’s thin waist, his fingers slid against smooth skin when their movements forced Sasuke’s shirt to ride up a little. The sensation made his fingers tingle, more so from his own feelings and the knowledge of what they were doing than the pleasure of it itself. Either way, Kiba was greedily drinking down everything he was getting as though he were a man who had been denied water for days.

Soft groans began to slip past his lips when they began to grind more fervently against one another. The friction made his already half-hard erection pulse with more intensity. He could feel Sasuke’s cock throbbing against his thigh and that only drove him to kiss the other man even deeper, to move his body a little more roughly. Kiba slid his hands upwards along Sasuke’s back, his palms pressed firmly against the muscles he could feel moving fluidly beneath them. Once he reached Sasuke’s shoulders he pressed his fingers into the muscles, kneading them.

One of Sasuke’s hands had already slipped from his hair a while ago and his fingers had been pushing and pulling at the muscles in his side. A grin curled onto Kiba’s lips when those same fingers simply stilled and pressed much more firmly into his skin when he increased the pressure of his own grip. Rolling his hips a little differently so that they both began to move faster, Kiba drug his fingers down the length of Sasuke’s back and didn’t stop until his hands could firmly grab Sasuke’s ass.

A shudder moved up Sasuke’s spine which caused him to bite down on Kiba’s lower lip. The soft pain was nothing compared to pleasure that jolted through him with the reaction he had just pulled from his best friend. It pleased him and excited him more than anything had before. And he only wanted to do it again... and again... and again...

When Sasuke began to exert himself, push and tug on Kiba, he knew that he was getting to him. Kiba knew it was hard for Sasuke let himself go. It was why Kiba allowed Sasuke to take control for a little while, allowed him to push and pull at him while he simply took in everything Sasuke was willing to give out. He could feel himself growing slightly impatient with their heavy movements, with the heat that was like a blanket around them.

It wasn’t until Sasuke began tugging at him that Kiba broke their flurry of kisses to see what it was that Sasuke wanted. When he caught the look in the midnight depths he knew that they were both thinking and feeling the same thing. It was obvious that Sasuke was drunk, he was too, but not enough that consent to their actions was in question. They both wanted this, they had been wanting it for a long time now. And knowing that they could finally allow themselves to open up seemed to make everything feel that much more intense.

Closing the distance between them once again, Kiba nipped at Sasuke’s lips, tugging lightly on the plump flesh before kissing him deeply once more. They never stopped moving, the music continually giving them an excuse to be pressed flush together. It never seemed to be enough for either of them.

He took control again when Sasuke gave it over to him, rolling his hips firmly against Sasuke’s who reciprocated the movement eagerly. He kept them moving, touching, feeling, grinding until it seemed that neither could stand it anymore. They both knew exactly where this was going and Kiba’s chest swelled, knowing that Sasuke felt the same, that after all these years they’d finally allow themselves to admit it to one another.

When they broke apart for air, both panting heavily against one another’s lips, Kiba grinned broadly, “Come on,” he nipped at Sasuke’s lips again, a pleased groan rumbling deeply through his chest, “I’ll show you my moves like Jagger.”


End file.
